1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrode of an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although in principle applicable to arbitrary integrated semiconductor structures, the following technology and the underlying problems will be explained with respect to a capacitor electrode.
In recent years, lateral dimensions of electric capacitors have been reduced steadily. Electric capacity of the capacitors is maintained by increasing the vertical extension. Further, high-k dielectric materials are used as capacitor dielectrics.
A further important property of electric capacitors is the retention time of an electric charge in the electric capacitor. The retention time is limited by leakage currents between the electrodes or into the dielectric material. Due to the short distance between the electrodes and the medium isolation properties of high-k dielectric materials, like barium strontium titanate (BST), hafnium oxide etc., leakage currents are becoming an important issue.